Pillow Talk
by Gfam89
Summary: A series of oneshots. Rated for it's language so far.
1. Pillow Talk

**A/N: As I lay on my bed trying to go to sleep, this idea popped into my head. GODAMMIT!! I hate it when that happens! I can never get any sleep! I always have writers block when I'm awake but never when I'm asleep. Just before I start my one-shot I thought it would be a kind warning to tell you that I swear in my sleep, so this will probably have some bad language in it. And I will try my best, but I may not have the best grammar as well. Oh well.**

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and those VIZ and I think those other people. I don't know but it's not owned by me.**_

* * *

"Shit" said Kagome as she tossed and turned in her bed. Today had been very stressful at school. All day she was bombarded with questions, being asked for help with jobs, and everything else someone could think of. Today just happened to be the beginning day for another school festival. She had the suckiest timing when it came to coming home for school from the feudal era.

Growling, she pulled the covers over her head and turned onto her stomach. "Damn it!" she nearly yelled aloud. "Why the hell can't I get any sleep?!" This went on for another ten minutes. This was a main reason why Kagome always closed her bedroom door when she tried to go to sleep. But for some reason, she could never sleep when she was sleepy.

Finally she reached the point where her eyes would barely open and she was barely coherent. She was so out of it, she never heard the window creak. Or the voice that followed the noise.

"Hey Kagome." whispered a shadowed figure of Inuyasha. "Are you awake?"

No response…

Silently he made his way over to her desk and sat upon it. He had been moping about Kaede's hut since she left, and he kinda missed her. Kinda. A tinsy little bit. Okay, he missed her a lot! Big deal! He made himself comfortable and began to close his eyes. That was until he heard talking.

"Grrr. It's so cold," said Kagome. Inuyasha peered closer. She didn't look awake.

"I feel like something's not covered." She popped her head form the covers and felt around a moment, before giving up and laying her hand on her side once more. "Nope. I'm good."

Inuyasha stared at her. 'Is she really sleeping?' he thought. Slowly, and quietly, Inuyasha leaped to the floor and crawled over to her bed, but stopped half way when he heard her speak up again.

"Uuuuhhhh" she mumbled. "My legs uncovered." She took the edge of her blanket and placed it over her cold leg. "Hm, my butt feels cold. Is my butt covered?" she felt her butt and sighed contently. Inuyasha guessed that meant she was covered.

He knew now that she was asleep. And if not, she was on the verge of it. It was strange though. Usually she would fall right to sleep without making a peep. Now though, she couldn't seem to get comfortable. Inuyasha laughed silently. 'I wonder. If she talks in her sleep, will she answer as well?' Moving closer, Inuyasha leaned right near her face as she laid on her right side.

"Hey Kagome" he whispered.

"Hm?"

Inuyasha smiled. 'So she can hear me.' "Can I ask you a question?"

Kagome didn't move. In fact she gave no sign that she had heard him at all. Inuyasha just continued. "What do you think of…Shippo?"

She mumbled, but with Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing, he grinned as he caught her muffled words. "He's annoying."

"How about Miroku?"

"Fuckin lecher."

'Nothing new there. Except for maybe the swearing.' "How about Sango?"

"An idiot."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Cause she won't tell Miroku she loves him. Now shut up and leave me alone." She turned over to her left side and pulled the covers over her head.

"Kagome…what about me?" She didn't answer for a moment, so he began to give up. Then he heard her voice.

"IIInu…yashaaaaa. Hmmm. You're stupid, wimpy, hot-headed, wimpy guy…" Inuyasha restrained himself from growling. "…with adorabable ears and cool eyes and a great butt." Kagome smiled into her pillow as she said this, apparently picturing Inuyasha's greatest feature. Inuyasha felt his face go red.

'"A great butt" ' Inuyasha thought. 'Wait, "wimpy?!" What does she mean by wimpy?' Just as he was about to ask her what she had meant when he heard a slight snoring. Taking a closer look, he saw that Kagome was fast asleep. Inuyasha smiled and stood back up. Walking back to the desk he sat upon it and laid his head against the wall. He would just ask her tomorrow.

'Great butt, huh?'

_The End_

**

* * *

A very short story. Come on give me a break people. I'm exhausted and getting this done will help me sleep. So sue me, but you won't get nothin'. I spend all my money on gas and school stuff. Hope you liked it. Probably not, but I really don't care right now. Ha ha. My one-shot. There's nothin' you can do about it. Goodnight and see ya later.**


	2. What Ar eYou Angry Over?

**A/N: I've decided to have my own collection of parody/humor type InuYasha fanfictions at my disposal. They won't really be romantic limey stories but they will circle Inuyasha and Kagome. But mainly Kagome. Consider this practice and a way for me not to feel so guilty about not writing much. These one-shots will be short little between stories with no or little spoilers. And if you're interested, this December I will be working on Full Metal Panic stories, including a story with little drabbles like this in it. So if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to give me some.**

**Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha. But he is on my Birthday and Christmas list. One week and five days until I'm 17!!!!

* * *

**

**What Are You Angry Over?**

_Yesterday_

He had gone to pick her up from her house. She had agreed to only staying there three days but now she was late as usual. Sure it was only by a couple of hours or so, but he wasn't about to sit in a tree all day while she took her sweet time.

As she walked into the house after a hard day at school, she announced her arrival to her family. "I'm home everyone!" she yelled and put her backpack down.

"Jeez girl! You didn't have to yell so loud!" yelled an angry voice from behind her causing her to jump.

Spinning around she came face to face with an irritated hanyou with his hands closed tightly around his precious ears.

"Inuyasha!" she said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Taking his hands away from his ears, he gave her a glare. "I've been waiting for you to come back," he growled at her. "But it seems you've forgotten about everything and went off having a good time here." Turning so his back was to her he continued, "Feh, we've had to fight demons all day since you didn't come back." Truthfully it had been rather boring and there was in fact no demon attacks since Kagome had left.

But it was now Kagome's turn to get mad. And Inuyasha suddenly regretted taking his hands away from his ears. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN 'OFF HAVING A GOOD TIME'?!" she screamed at him, the rest of her family peering at them from the safety of the kitchen. "For you're information, I'm late today because I had unexpected tests to study for, and I had to help some of my friends with their class duties since I've been missing so much lately! And I had to help out the teacher with the papers he was grading because I've been so tired lately and I fell asleep in class today! So if you think I've been 'off having a good time' then you are sorely mistaken mister!" Kagome heaved a deep sigh and placed her hands on her hips.

There was a long silence…

Inuyasha was first to recover his composure.

"Whatever. So if you're ready, can we go now?" he asked.

After a few moments she finally answered. "Nope."

"'Nope?'" he mimicked.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Kagome replied angrily.

"Well why the hell not?!"

"Because I…" Kagome paused and furrowed her eyebrows, apparently deep in thought. Inuyasha stood there, his patience leaving with every passing second. Not that he really had much from the start.

"Because I – uh – I have some, you know, important stuff to do…"

Inuyasha stared at her dumbly. Did she really think he would go for that? "Important stuff huh? Like hell you do! The only important stuff you have to do is come back through the well and help us find Naraku! Other than that, there's really nothing else important for you to do." Just as he said that, he immediately regretted it, and he could hear the sighs of the three eavesdropping people in the kitchen. The only thought he managed was a quick _'Oh shit.'_

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!" He really hated that necklace. "How dare you!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou still face flat on the ground. "So your saying all I'm good for is searching for Naraku?! Well let me tell you something! That's not all I'm good at! I have a lot of important things to do here as well as the Sengoku Jidai!"

"I didn't say you d--"

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Inuyasha quickly shut up. "What you are going to do is get up and come back the day after tomorrow. And if you come back any bit sooner I'll SIT oof you so hard you won't know what hit you!" Kagome waited a minute before glaring back at Inuyasha. "Well what are waiting for? Get going!" She didn't wait to see him off as she yanked her bag from the floor and stomped up the stairs to her room.

After another minute Inuyasha got up and looked over at her family still hiding behind the wall. "Feh, shows over" he said angrily and left the house to jump back down the well.

Present

After that earsplitting ordeal, Inuyasha made sure to stay clear of the well. It was the next day and the sun was already half way in the sky, slowly beginning it descent. It was some time in the mid afternoon.

Again, Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree, the Goshinboku, pondering over Kagome. There didn't seem to be a day that went by that he didn't think about her.

'_Why is she so mad about what I said? It wasn't that harsh was it?' _Even he knew he was being stupid by this point. He knew he must have hurt her. And she wouldn't have gotten that mad if she didn't have to stay at her house if it wasn't extremely important to her.

"Damn it. I have to go apologize, don't I?" he asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

"Yes you do" said a voice below him.

Startled, Inuyasha looked down and saw the familiar face of Miroku. Why hadn't he smelled him coming? "What the hell do you want, bouzu?"

Not really liking the nickname the hanyou was giving him, he clenched his jaw and ignored his crude, insensitive remark. "I may not know what happened between you and Kagome-sama, but I do know that it's probably your fault and that you should go apologize right now."

Shock was an understatement. Inuyasha was downright pissed off. "Now see here!" he yelled at the monk. "None of it was my fault! She's the one that went crazy and started screaming her head off!"

"That may or may not be true, but you must have done or said something to make her so mad." He raised an eyebrow knowingly. Inuyasha was left speechless, if that were even possible.

"Don't mind anything I say. I'm just suggesting you go say sorry." He started to walk away but paused a few feet away. "Unless of course, you're scared." He walked back to the village.

'_Scared?'_ "Like hell!" Inuyasha yelled towards the direction Miroku left. _'But still maybe I should apologize. But then again, she did say that she didn't want me coming any sooner.' _Squashing that last thought he growled. "Fuck that! I ain't no pussy."

Jumping from his branch he leap to the well and jumped in it, unknowingly trembling slightly.

Jumping out, Inuyasha made his way to the doors and slid them open. He could smell Kagome somewhere in the lower level of the house and decided to enter through her window, just to buy himself time.

'I ain't scared of Kagome' he told himself. As he entered her room and could smell her nearby he walked out the door and towards the stairs. _'Okay fine. I'm scared shit of Kagome and her damn necklace.'_

He walked quickly to the kitchen he immediately saw Kagome's mom at the sink cleaning off some vegetables. Hearing a noise, she turned and smiled when she spotted Inuyasha. "Why hello. We didn't expect you back until tomorrow."

He was about to answer when someone shuffled into kitchen.

"Hey mom, where's the--" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the hanyou staring at her. She was standing there in her PJs holding a small cup of that cold stuff she called Ice Cream. Looking into the room she had been in just previously, Kagome did the same and dropped her cup heading for the room. But Being so much faster, Inuyasha beat her in no time at all. She had just reached for her remote when Inuyasha snatched it out of her reach.

Taking a quick glance, he noticed everything. The giant pillow and fluffy blanket. The small table in front of the couch littered with a couple snacks. He looked towards the picture box and saw a giant boat with a whole bunch of people screaming on it. _'So this is what she's been doing'_ Inuyasha thought, holding back a smirk. Instead, he stared at the girl who was currently lying over half the couch in a state of shock.

"So" Inuyasha started, "this is what was so important that you had to skip a whole day of Naraku hunting. Lying here all day, eating snacks and watching people get tortured on a giant boat."

"Okay well Inuyasha, in my defense, this movie is for my studies" she stated while climbing completely on the couch and sitting on her knees.

"Your studies? How is this studying?"

"Well you see, this is…a…historic movie about the biggest ship in the world, called the Titanic. It hit an iceberg and sunk into the depths of the Atlantic Ocean in about 19…15?" she asked herself. Truth be told, Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about.

"Fine I don't care about the movie, but what do snacks have to do with your studies?"

"Well, I was hungry" she said simply. Inuyasha sighed.

"So that big fight we had was over this? Just so you could relax and be lazy all day? Kagome, it's already mid-afternoon."

"Okay for one thing: No way! It can't be mid-afternoon!" Looking down, she checked the watch she was currently wearing. "Okay fine, it's mid-afternoon. But the second thing: The whole fight was your fault!"

"What?! No it wasn't!" he said indignantly. "You're the one that lied about something important to do, and that was when the whole fight started."

'_Well, he's got a point' _she thought.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms, still holding the remote in his right hand. "So now that you're all done with your _important stuff_, you can get dressed and we can go."

"No!"

"Why not?" Inuyasha asks finally getting distressed.

"Because, well my movie's still one and I want to relax some more. I promise I'll come back tomorrow with lots and lots of ramen." She gave him a big smile and he couldn't help but give in. He gave her one last glare before heading out the door.

"Wait, the remote!" she yelled from the living room.

Growling he threw her the remote and left through the door.

"Thank you" she squealed excitedly rewinding her movie to the part she missed. For once she got to be lazy. _'And Inuyasha will just have to deal with that. Man, what's he so angry over?'_

Inuyasha climbed over the edge of the well and sighed once more. _'She's so lazy'_ and he dropped into the well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I liked it. It was longer than what I had originally thought, and I'm very proud of myself for that. Now what do you think? I'm trying to use some of the Japanese words in my story but please tell me whether I used them right or if I missed a couple.**

**I also plan on writing and posting another set of Inuyasha one-shots that will be based on my medical knowledge and my studies thus far. It will help me with studying, it'll keep me writing, and I want to see Inuyasha try to understand the whole concept. I think that would be pretty funny to watch.**

**Well thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. You can also give me ideas on what to write next. I am also looking for good fanfictions to read. I'm fresh out. Especially Full Metal Panic ones. It's so hard to find good ones of those these days. I've found a couple but that's about it. So whether it's FMP or Inuyasha, I am looking for well written entertaining fanfictions. And if it's good, I'll put it on my C2 list.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. What About Me?

**I am well aware that there are no more jewel shards out in the open. I've read up to chapter 483 of the mangas. But in order to work with what I'm thinking, I need a jewel shard. So I stole one of Naraku's and put it in a demon. I'm just borrowing it for the fic. Just like I'm merely borrowing this story from Rumiko Takahashi. She gets the credit for making up and owning the characters.

* * *

**

_**What about me?**_

"Kagome! Where's the jewel shard?!" Inuyasha yelled, dodging the demon's moves one by one.

Kagome took a quick glace until she saw a bright pink light. "The head Inuyasha! It's in the head!"

'Perfect' Inuyasha thought and aimed Tetsusaiga at the demon's head. But the demon was too fast and dodged Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha growled as it avoided yet another attack. "Kagome, shoot it with your arrow!"

Kagome took aim and shot. Unfortunately, the demon had taken notice a little too late and turned just in time to see the sacred arrow head straight for his head.

There was a bright light as the demon was purified and the jewel shard came flying out.

"Alright then" said Inuyasha, the group coming together now that the demon was gone. "Kagome pick up the jewel shard then we can get on our way." Turning he left without another word. Miroku and Sango looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, clearly wondering if she was going to 'sit' him. Instead she had a somewhat exasperated expression as she bent to pick up the jewel shard and place it in her glass container.

Shippo leaped onto her shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome. I think you did a great job!" he said smiling. Kagome smiled back.

"Thank you Shippo. I just wish someone _else_ would think so too."

Miroku put on a shocked expression. "But Lady Kagome, I _do_ think you did a wonderful job! I-Ow!"

"She's talking about Inuyasha you idiot" she replied with her fist still raised.

Kagome sighed and smiled at her friends. "Thank you, but we really should hurry."

They all went to catch up with Inuyasha.

* * *

Sitting around the campfire at the camp they had made, everyone was sleeping. Everyone except a hanyou and miko. Inuyasha sat in the tree looking down at the still form of Kagome. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was sleeping. But there were no deep even breaths. She had been silent and awake the whole time.

Sighing, Inuyasha leaped off the tree and went to lean next to Kagome. But before he could even talk, she took the sleeping bag off her and stood up, quietly, but undoubtedly angry. Without a word, she stomped off into the forest.

Staring at her shocked, Inuyasha ran off after her.

It didn't take long to catch up. He could see her clearly through the trees. What the hell was she doing?

Grinding her teeth, Kagome finally turned around to face him, having been able to hear him stalking behind her. "What do you want Inuyasha?!" She yelled at him. She knew she would get angry at him, but she didn't want to wake up her friends.

"What do mean? I'm wondering what your doing stalking out here in the middle of the night!" replied Inuyasha.

Turing around, Kagome crossed her arms and began walking away. Inuyasha at her trail immediately. "What do you care Inuyasha? All you care about are the stupid jewel shards."

"What do mean?"

"Oh come on Inuyasha!" Kagome started shouting angrily. "You don't even appreciate what I do for the group! All you care about is yourself and the shards! You never say 'Good job Kagome.' Not once!"

Inuyasha remained silent. Then spoke the wrong words. "That's all your worried about?"

Kagome blew up. "THAT'S ALL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S ALL'?" Kagome sighed. "I try my hardest to help everyone. I know there's not much I can do, but I would like to be appreciated for the things I can do to help. Unless of course, you don't really need me."

"No that's not it Kagome" Inuyasha said quickly. Chastising himself for his too quick remark, he tried to speak in a casual tone. "I mean sure I could probably fight without you. I mean you do distract me someti--" He stopped once he smelled the tears that were forming in Kagome's eyes. "No wait! I didn't mean--"

"I think it's pretty clear what you meant Inuyasha" she said sadly.

Inuyasha stepped in front of her and held her arms so she couldn't walk any further. "Kagome, will you just listen for a minute?" She didn't answer, which he took as a yes. "I didn't mean that. Kagome I do need you. I fight better when you're around. And you're the only one who can find the jewel shards." Kagome gave a slight snort. "But that's not the only reason why I need you around. I--"

Inuyasha paused. How was he supposed to explain how he felt when even he wasn't so sure about it?

"You what, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome curiously.

Inuyasha sighed. "You keep me in check Kagome. And I…I like having you around. You know for the good food and as someone who keeps everything together. And besides, you are pretty strong."

Kagome smiled. He actually complimented her! Inuyasha! And he said he likes having her around! "Thank you Inuyasha. That means a lot."

Inuyasha blushed beet red. Even Kagome could see it through the dark. "Well, um, we better get back before the others awake and find us missing." He back away and started back the way they came, but paused when she didn't follow. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. He wasn't the type to say too much. But for now, this was all she needed from him. Walking forward and taking his hand, she gave him her brightest smile, which had him blushing once more. "Let's go Inuyasha."

He just nodded and let her lead him back, though he had to help her through bits of forest branches hanging low. For now, this would just have to do. Someday he would tell her everything. But he was content with just holding hands and taking a nice stroll through the forest. That was all he really needed right now.

* * *

**A/N: I guess it was kinda short. But that's all I could come up with.**

**The title 'Pillow Talk' does not only stand for the first story. It means that these stories are the ones I come up with at night when I try to go to sleep and something comes to me and I can't sleep till I write it down. Hence, pillow talk.**

**Also, it's my birthday today! So, for my gift, I want REVIEWS! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! Alright, I don't expect lots, but you know, maybe a few. I'm 17 today!**


End file.
